


Roadhog forces Junkrat to visit Dr. Ziegler in her office to have his broken arm taken cared of which results in some humour and realizations

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Admiration, Broken Bones, Other, Rating for Language, not quite love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: Roadhog knew Junkrat didn't like going to see the doctor, but he didn't know why.





	Roadhog forces Junkrat to visit Dr. Ziegler in her office to have his broken arm taken cared of which results in some humour and realizations

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this cute picture of Junkrat and Mercy once and decided to write something very loosely based off it. Enjoy!
> 
> (link to the pic: http://dashiana.tumblr.com/post/145452036422/are-you-ok-mr-fawkes )

“Let go of me!”

Junkrat screeched and shoved at Roadhog, who was holding him in his arm above the ground. Junkrat hit whatever he could of his bodyguard, but it proved to be pointless like always. Roadhog regularly took bullets directly to his skin. A few smacks from someone less than half his weight wasn't going to slow him down.

“I'm your boss y'know, and you're fired if you don't put me down!”

An empty threat. Even if Junkrat meant it when he said it, he'd never follow through. Their relationship was far past boss and employee at this point. They had saved each other's hides far too many times for either of them to even consider running off, and Roadhog was saving him once again by carrying him off. As they turned the corner to the hall the medic room was in, Junkrat started panicking and attacking Roadhog with all he had.

“Put me down ya cunt! Let me go, put me down this fuckin' second! I don't need to go I'm in top shape so put me the fuck down-”

When he realized the door was open Junkrat went still and silent. It was too late for him now. He couldn't run away without making a scene, and that was the last thing he wanted. Roadhog laughed at how quickly Junkrat gave up. He figured he realized his fate was sealed, and he was seeing the doctor. Roadhog walked in and shut the door before putting Junkrat down on his feet. At the sound of the door Angela looked up from her work and smiled at them.

“I never thought I'd see either of you here. I didn't think you even knew where my office was.”

Roadhog gave a short chuckle and glanced at Junkrat, who had his arms crossed and was looking off to the side. It was hard to tell, but under all the soot and ash on his face Roadhog could have sworn Junkrat was blushing. Angela got up from her table and walked to the two of them, smiling all the while. Junkrat took a very small step back from her, and she pretended not to notice.

“How can I help you?”

Junkrat, still avoiding any eye contact, tried to slowly back up behind Roadhog. Roadhog stepped to the side and shoved Junkrat forward, putting him just over a foot away from the doctor.

“Broken arm.”

“It ain't broken!” Junkrat quickly retreated back to the door. He held a thumbs up to the both of them, his arm grotesquely discoloured and sticking at an awkward angle. An attempt at a smile, that was far more of a grimace, tried to cross his face.

“Y'see?”

Roadhog stomped over and grabbed the top of his head, dragging him back over.

“Fix him.”

Angela gave them both odd looks before changing back to her usual smile.

“Of course. If you would please sit on the table here Mr.Fawkes.”

Angela turned to grab something, and Junkrat shot Roadhog a glare over his shoulder before reluctantly sitting on the medical table. Roadhog stood off to the side, thinking something was off about Junkrat. He'd always known him to put up a fuss and a fight until the very last second, but now he was all hunched in on himself, staring anywhere that wasn't Angela. Was he scared of her? The thought made a smile grow on his face. That'd be pretty damn funny.

Angela turned back with gloves on and a large vest, holding it out to Junkrat.

“I'm just going to take a quick X-ray to see how much your arm has been damaged. I just need to put this on to protect your body from the radiation of the machine.”

Junkrat shuffled back, shaking his head.

“No no! I'm good! I've uh- I've got plenty of radiation in me already! Little more won't make a difference!” He laughed nervously, staring down at the table. Roadhog frowned. Junkrat was certainly acting nervous, but he wasn't scared of her. That theory was out the window. Angela took a second to consider it and sighed.

“Well it is just your arm being X-rayed. I would like to make a later appointment about the levels of radiation in your body. I'm sure it must be at an unhealthy amount,” She pointed at Roadhog, “And that goes for you too.”

Roadhog was expecting Junkrat to laugh at him, mock him for getting involved with this. Instead he remained still and red faced. He almost looked shy. Angela grabbed some kind of scanner and punched something in to it. If that was the X-ray machine, then Roadhog was way behind on what modern technology had to offer. Quietly she ran the scanner over Junkrat's arm, then made her way to her computer. After a few clicks and some silence she gave another sigh.

“Well it's certainly not good. There's more than just one break in there, and numerous fractures. What were you doing that caused this?”

Junkrat's voice was barely audible.

“I was testin' explosives.”

She looked at him over her shoulder with a smirk.

“I should have guessed.”

She scavenged through the drawers and turned back to him with bandages and a small golden box.

“It'll be an easy fix, shouldn't be longer than two days until you're fully healed. There's just one thing that needs to be done first.”

Slowly and carefully, she put her hands on his arm, resting on either side of the broken bone. With a soft, angelic voice, she grinned at Junkrat.

“Look at me, Jamison.”

With a loud gulp he glanced up, finally looking at her for the first time since they stepped into the room. Roadhog watched, unsure of how to take in what he was seeing. Junkrat's eyes were wide open, and even though his expression was blank it looked softer than he normally saw. Angela had the sweetest look on her face, and it didn't falter for a second as she yanked on his arm. The sound of bone cracking and shifting echoed through out the room, followed by a screeched nearly three times as loud.

“Ya devil! You fuckin' blasted son of a-”

He cut himself off, still reeling from the pain. Angela placed the box down next to him and turned it on, the glowing light of the biotic field illuminating them both. She laughed softly and started wrapping his arm up.

“And that's why we stay careful when experimenting. The healing process can be just as painful as breaking it in the first place. From now on stay at least 50 feet away from all test explosives, and make sure to wear a hard hat and goggles. And, this may be a bit much to ask for, but do try to wear a shirt as well. Better to singe up a shirt than your skin.”

Junkrat had sat still the whole time, biting his lip and staring at his arm as it got wrapped up. Once she was done Angela picked up the box and put it in Junkrat's good hand.

“There you are, all patched up! You're free to go, and I'll see you both back here in a week's time for a check up!”

Roadhog grumbled at the idea of dragging Junkrat back here in only a week. He walked over and grabbed Junkrat around the middle, picking him up and carrying him as he did on the way there. He gave Angela a thumbs up as thanks as they left. The second they had turned the corner to another hallway Junkrat was hitting and smacking Roadhog again.

“Let me go, it's already done! I can walk on my own, it's not my fuckin' leg that's broken!”

Complying Roadhog let him down. Junkrat dusted himself off and held his head up high as he started walking away. Roadhog let out a laugh, earning him a glare.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing.”

A few seconds of silence passed.

“You like her.”

“I DON'T-” Junkrat wheeled around to face him fully, face red as a tomato. He glared at his companion, but the blank glass of the eyes of his mask always dragged the truth out of him. Junkrat groaned and crossed his arms.

“I don't like her. She's... she's just not what I'm used to, alright? There wasn't a single speck of dirt on her, and she don't sound like something's gotten in her lungs, and...”

Roadhog waited as Junkrat hunkered in on himself even more, his foot tapping anxiously.

“And she's real pretty and smells nice and got a kind heart but I DON'T like her! She's not even my type!”

He turned back and started stomping off. Roadhog took a second to take it in before following him. He'd believe Junkrat when he said he didn't like her, but there was no way he could deny he was in awe of her. After spending most of his life in Junkertown, and dealing with dirt and radiation in everything, someone like Angela had to have been interesting to him.

There was a good chance, in Junkrat's eyes, he really saw her as an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ship any of them as you please in this, I wanted to leave it pretty open ended :P
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
